Not Applicable
This invention relates to means for protecting the interior of an automobile, through the application of a shade generally to the interior of an automobile window, for the purpose of preventing the entrance of damaging sun rays and the generation of damaging heat. In addition, it is possible that the auto shade of this invention may likewise be used upon the exterior of any automobile window, and thereat defend against the build up of any ice, snow, or the like.
Numerous styles of various types of auto screens have long been available in the art. For example, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,460, upon an automobile window protector, shows the fabrication of such a sheet, made of flexible material, and which could be applied to both the interior and exterior of the window of an automobile. In addition, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,262, and which issued as Re-examination certificate No. B1 5,024,262, shows a compactly foldable automobile sunshade, and which provided for inherent resiliency, at least around its perimeter loop, to hold the shade in its opened configuration, and to provide protection at the vicinity of the automobile window, but which could likewise be reduced in its size through folding of its frame into a more compact arrangement for storage.
The patent to Soukup, U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,137, shows an adjustable glare shield, for use within a motor vehicle. The patent to Lessard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,792, discloses an automobile rain visor. The patent to Surtin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,414, shows an automobile window shade device, comprising a pair of duplicate fan-shaped protectors for mounting to an automobile window. The patent to Maguire, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,572, shows a similar type of dual fan arrangement for providing a sunshade for an automobile. The patent to Tung-Chow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,149, discloses window blinds for a vehicle, incorporating suction cups for adherence to a supporting surface adjacent the automobile window. The patent to Gavrieli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,090, discloses a fan-type automobile window shade. The patent to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,998, discloses an automobile sunshade, being adjustable, and which can be extended longitudinally to cover different sized automobile windows, during application. The patent to Platsis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,883, shows another vehicular sun shield, formed as a collapsible fan like member. This device also discloses the use of a plurality of pleats, formed into the configuration of the fan, for screening purposes, once extended. The patent Ruan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,220, discloses a pleated fan type sunshade for motor vehicles. The U.S. design Pat. No. Des. 301,449, to Silva, shows another type of automobile sunscreen formed of a pleated like member.
The United States patent to Cheny, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,048, discloses what is a magnetically secured windshield cover, which overlies and remains contiguous with the exterior of the automobile windshield. The prior patent to Shelton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,421, shows an automobile windshield awning, for locating and extending forwardly of the automobile windshield, and to protect it against the elements.
The patent Ealey, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,264, shows a related type of windshield protector. The patent to Shafia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,943, discloses an adjustable vehicle sunshade, for fitting externally over the windshield and driver and passenger side windows. The patent to Sing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,215, discloses a thermal insulating shade for application over a vehicle window or windshield.
The patent to Eubanks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,980, discloses another form of more permanent type of windshield shade. The patent to Sarver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,245, discloses a vehicular windshield curtain for inhibiting heating transfer. The patent to Marchman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,969, shows a vehicle windshield and rear window cover. The patent to Gump, U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,652, shows a safety device for the side window of an early vehicle. The patent to Tubman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,333shows a rear glare guard for an early vehicle. The patent to Crane, U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,447, discloses a sun shield, formed as a curtain, for application to the interior of an automobile window. The patent to Mahoney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,007, discloses a vehicle screen/shade. The patent to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,591, shows a removable protective vehicle windshield screen. The patent to Cline, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,558, discloses a rollable sunshield for vehicles. The patent to Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,039, shows another form of windshield shade, this one apparently made out of some type of paperboard, and which is collapsible for folding into a smaller configuration. The patent to Bruhl, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,836, shows a glare shield for use interiorly of an automobile window. The patent to Drozt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,770, shows a flexible window screen. The patent to Kocinski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,901, shows an ice shield for application to the exterior of an automobile windshield. The patent to Osborn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,066, shows a multi-panel device for application over the windshield, to provide it with coverage particularly against inclement weather. The patent to Pinkerton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,977, shows a one-man automobile cover, for covering the entire vehicle. The patent to Moszelt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,630, shows a windshield cover for application over the windshield, as noted. The patent to Ketchum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,129, shows a similar type of windshield cover. The patent to Naterman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,647, discloses an adjustable visor for vehicle windshields. The patent to Omerly, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,242, shows another form of exterior windshield protector. Finally, the patent to Gregg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,947, shows a sunscreen for motor vehicle, and which is apparently made of some form of paperboard, and is foldable into a more compact structure for storage.
This invention relates to a collapsible auto shade, and which may be fabricated to various configurations, generally for application interiorly of the transparent, externally facing portions of a vehicle, such as the windshield, or the rear window and side window, and to provide for shielding against the admission of sun rays, to prevent damage to the proximate interior components for the vehicle, and likewise, prevent the entrance of heat and glaring light. In certain instances, the shade may be formed of the type of material that may be reflective, such as MYLAR, or other polymer, or comprised of paper, or even a fabric, that may or may not be coated with a reflective surface, in order to reflect away the rays of sunlight, but in addition, particularly in the case where a polymer is used, may have inherent memory in its foldable or condensed position, to provide for ease of storage, but likewise, can easily be expanded into a usable configuration, approximating the size of the interior of the window against the shade as applied. The thickness of such material may be in the range of about 0.20 inch. Preferably, MYLAR polyester film has a gauge thickness of approximately 0.00048 inch through 0.014 inch in thickness.
For example, various types of shapes may be used for the shade of this invention, such as rectangular, square, round, oval, truncated, or the like, in order to provide for convenient application proximate a correspondingly shaped windshield, when applied. In addition, the shade, while being fabricated of the foregoing types of materials, can be tinted, to prevent the entrance of sun rays, or may even be formed in a mesh configuration, for visibility in side window applications, to reduce costs, weight, and materials, but yet provide convenient reflecting of the sun rays, away from the vehicle, when the shade is applied during application.
In addition, the sun shade of this invention may include means for facilitating the application and hold of the shade against the windshield, when applied, such as through the use of suction cups, that may be arranged at the corners, as at the upper and lower corners of the formed screen, or if the shade is of the bellows type, that may be folded into a fan shape configuration, about a pivot point, and that pivot point while being fabricated of means to furnish a pivoting of the various bellows forming the shade, may likewise incorporate a suction cup, thereat, to provide for its application for retention against the interior of the automobile windshield, when applied.
In one embodiment for the sun shade of this invention, it is formed more as a fan shaped device, having a series of pivotally mounted ribs, which extend from a pivot point, and have a layer of one-piece or otherwise fabric that is applied thereto, and which can be unfolded similar to an expanding fan, into one of the shapes as previously described, and located interiorly of the windshield, by one of the application methods earlier described. The bottom of the fabric may include means for holding the same together, at their seams, such as through the use of a zipper, VELCRO, or the like. Furthermore, the pivot means that holds the ribs at their point of pivot, may provide for its tightening, as by a threaded fastener, in order to secure the shade in its expanded and usable position, or when the shade is collapsed, as when not in use, in preparation for storage, and the locking means may be disengaged, to allow for the ribs to be folded into close proximity, and gathering the held fabric together, for ease of storage of the collapsible auto sun shade of this invention.
In the further embodiment of the invention, the material forming the screen may be formed of a polymer, or other fabric, or even may of a MYLAR, and which will be formed into a corrugated or bellows configuration, wherein the screen can be expanded, into its usable shape, to one of the shapes as previously analyzed, or the shade due to the inherent memory of the MYLAR, and to its fluted formation, may be collapsed, and inherently folded into a compacted position, and then folded over into closure, to provide a very condensed shade that can easily be stored, as for example, in the glove compartment, or the like.
These are examples of the style of sun shade fabricated in accordance with the teachings of this invention, and which can be utilized for furnishing internally of the automobile shading against the transmission of sun internally of the vehicle, during usage.